


History

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Astoria Greengrass queria ser uma grande historiadora. O seu objetivo era escrever um livro sobre as Guerras Bruxas. O seu obstáculo era Draco Malfoy (e outras coisas menores).
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	History

**O HORROR POR TRÁS DAS GUERRAS BRUXAS**  
escrita pela correspondente de fofocas do Profeta Diário, Betty Braithwaite

Sendo tão recentes os acontecimentos, muitos pensariam precipitado revirar essa parte de nossa história. Principalmente quando o herói de guerra, Harry Potter (21), é tão reservado em seus comentários aos jornalistas, assim como seus amigos mais íntimos e colegas de escola, participantes do que era chamado de Armada de Dumbledore. 

Contudo, isso não parece ser um impedimento para a ambição de Astoria Greengrass (19), aspirante a Rita Skeeter, a jornalista que fez um excelente trabalho biográfico retratando a vida do bruxo Albus Dumbledore e está trabalhando em um novo material, dessa vez focado em Severus Snape.

Seria esse o início de uma série baseada em ex-diretores em Hogwarts? Faço essa pergunta a ela.

"Bom, eu não descartaria essa hipótese. É um material bem grande no qual muitos historiadores não parecem ter interesse" Rita me responde.

Pergunto a ela o que acha da ideia ousada de um livro falando sobre as guerras bruxas envolvendo ao bruxo das trevas Você-Sabe-Quem.

"Eu publiquei um livro de novecentas páginas quatro semanas após a morte de Dumbledore" ela me lembra de nossa entrevista, rindo "A Batalha de Hogwarts aconteceu há quatro anos. Não é uma história que eu gostaria de revirar, particularmente, respeito a decisão do senhor Potter e da senhorita Granger de se absterem de comentários sobre uma época tão sombria. Contudo, não posso julgá-la. Desejo-lhe sorte nessa pesquisa que não será fácil".

Pergunto a ela se essa obra não interferirá em seu livro sobre Severus Snape, considerando que ele foi diretor de Hogwarts e um Comensal da Morte ativo.

"Eu não me preocuparia com isso, Betty" ela diz, despreocupada "O meu interesse é entender o porquê que Harry Potter passou de inimigo número 1 de Snape a considerá-lo um herói e exigir um quadro dele na sala da diretoria. É o tipo de coisa que faz as pessoas se perguntarem".

Pergunto a ela se a obra da senhorita Greengrass pode abrir caminhos para um futuro livro sobre o diretor Armand Dippet.

"Entendo o porquê possa pensar isso" Rita dá um sorriso misterioso "Sim, eu consigo visualizar esse livro acontecendo. Afinal, as pessoas se espantariam em saber que Dippet foi diretor na época em que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado estudou em Hogwarts. Quem pensaria que aquele homem já foi um adolescente como qualquer outro?".

Por fim, pergunto se há algo que possa nos adiantar sobre o livro de Severus Snape.

"Santo ou canalha" ela me diz sem hesitar "Esse será o nome do livro. A infância de Severus Snape será chocante e retratada logo nas primeiras páginas do livro. Figuras ilustres da Primeira Guerra Bruxa conviveram com ele em Hogwarts, e adianto que houve conflitos. Esse livro explicará a rivalidade Snape e Potter desde antes do garoto Harry sequer nascer".  
Palavras instigantes.

"Severus Snape: santo ou canalha?" tem previsão de chegada às livrarias no dia 24 de abril, mas já é possível encomendar na pré venda.

Será Astoria Greengrass capaz de retratar os horrores vividos durante a Guerra Bruxa?

_Aspirante a Rita Skeeter?_

Só podia ser uma piada.

Astoria amassou a folha do jornal, revirando os olhos para a grande foto de Rita abaixo da manchete de segunda página.

Betty Braithwaite era uma bajuladora.

Voltou a tomar o seu café, ignorando alguns olhares indiscretos em sua direção. Arrastou o seu caderno trouxa de papel reciclado e uma caneta esferográfica preta para analisar as suas anotações.

Em uma coisa Betty estava certa: era impossível falar com Potter ou Granger. Se não fosse por serem muito ocupados e influentes, seria por seu ódio em relação aos jornalistas e seu desejo por privacidade.

Isso poderiam dar créditos à Skeeter.  
Astoria podia ser muitas coisas, mas ela decidiu se tornar historiadora. O corpo de Batilda Bagshot foi descoberto algumas semanas depois da Batalha de Hogwarts, impregnado de magia negra. Considerando que havia um livro de Skeeter assinado por ela na casa, houve uma investigação envolvendo a jornalista, que por fim foi inocentada, mas revelou que no final das contas a fonte secreta amiga da família Dumbledore era a historiadora.

Apesar das aulas do professor Binns serem terríveis, e os diretores se negarem a mudar de professor, ela gostava daquela matéria. Gostava de estudar sobre coisas do passado. Se analisasse toda a influência de Salazar Slytherin e Gellert Grindelwald na ideia da supremacia sangue pura, ela poderia estabelecer um paralelo entre os regimes ditatoriais bruxos e trouxas. Além de definir de onde que Voldemort surgiu naquele contexto. Algo que fosse feito no passado poderia ter impedido aquilo? Estavam para sempre condenados ao surgimento de bruxos das trevas, como a galáxia estava sempre condenada ao surgimento de um sith?

Ela gostava de Star Wars.

Ela tinha comprado alguns livros sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial trouxa, pensando na hipótese de que talvez Grindelwald e Hitler tivessem alguma ligação.

Mas Grindelwald era apenas um subterfúgio, um caminho a ser traçado para alcançar Lord Voldemort. Ou Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Era curioso que Rita não estivesse interessada em falar sobre a Guerra Bruxa em seus livros. A verdade é que ninguém parecia ter vontade de se lembrar daquela época, mas era necessário. Não podiam escapar do seu passado.

_Debbye Almond. Tinha 10 anos quando foi torturada por uma vertente dos Comensais da Morte que, durante a Segunda Guerra Bruxa, recorreu a métodos trouxas para torturar simpatizantes. Ela ficou surda por causa de fones de ouvido._

Não a interessava ir atrás de Potter e Granger e saber como derrotaram Voldemort. Sentia que dizer às pessoas como derrotá-lo era uma forma de novos bruxos das trevas se erguerem e prevenirem de ser derrotados, uma forma de aprenderem a se tornar mais fortes.

Ela queria expor os absurdos que aconteceram, coisa que nenhum historiador fez. Todos sempre focavam nos principais pontos das revoluções, ignorando as minorias afetadas.

Sempre observando ao redor e nunca no centro...

Mas para isso precisaria conversar com pessoas envolvidas.

Muitos ex-Comensais de Azkaban sentiam-se orgulhosos de contar tudo o que fizeram, o que facilitou o seu trabalho, porém teve os que não quiseram falar. Se fosse um tempo antes, ela diria que eram os dementadores que os afetavam, mas desde que Kingsley Shacklebolt assumiu o Ministério não havia mais dementadores. Isso rendeu um livro, escrito por sua ex-colega de escola, Tracey Davis, onde ela fez uma análise sobre Azkaban antes e depois. O pai dela era trouxa e trabalhava com segurança pública.

E então tinha os Comensais do círculo íntimo de Voldemort.

Snape morreu.

Bellatrix também.

Greyback, Dolohov, Macnair idem.  
Rodolphus, Yaxley e Rookwood não abririam a boca. E ela tentou.

— O Lorde das Trevas vai retornar outra vez — Rodolphus sussurrou.

Alucinado igual a esposa morta.

Yaxley riu dela.

Rookwood só ficou encarando-a.

Ela tinha feito progressos, não diria que não. Lee Jordan lhe contou sobre a jornada dele com os gêmeos Weasley quando transmitiam o Potterwatch. Luna Lovegood, apesar de próxima do Potter, não se incomodou em falar como foram as coisas em Hogwarts do ponto de vista da Armada de Dumbledore, além de contar como foi seu aprisionamento na Mansão Malfoy. Ela sabia sobre o feitiço miadura posto em Hogsmeade para alertar aparatações fora do toque de recolher e sobre o tabu posto sobre a palavra "Voldemort". Tinha tido contato com pessoas que foram pegas pelos sequestradores por causa disso. Também sabia de todo o ocorrido e opressão no Ministério da Magia, das atitudes que levaram à prisão de Dolores Umbridge.

Era bizarro pensar que ela viveu isso tudo de perto e perdeu tantos detalhes.

Mas havia uma lacuna impreenchível.

E por isso ela se muniu da sua cara de pau para bater na porta do apartamento de Draco Malfoy.

Sim, apartamento. Ele tinha se livrado de sua mansão.

— O que você quer? — ele perguntou assim que a viu.

— Eu estou escrevendo sobre a Batalha de Hogwarts — ela começou.

— Todo ano isso?

Ela ajeitou sua postura.

— Foi o final de uma guerra terrível — disse — As pessoas gostam de...

— Celebrar? — Draco completou — Pessoas morreram, senhorita.

— Corbyn — ela respondeu — Meissa Corbyn.

Não queria usar o sobrenome de sua família para conseguir as coisas. Ela não era Rita Skeeter. Além do mais, nem todos veriam um sobrenome sangue puro com bons olhos, mesmo que ela fosse uma bastarda meio-sangue.

— Senhorita Corbyn — ele repetiu.

— Escuta, as pessoas amam uma história de heróis — Astoria pôs o cabelo para trás de sua orelha.

— E você quer saber a versão dos vilões.

Tinha uma mania irritante de não deixá-la terminar de falar.

— Não, eu quero saber de redenção — ela disse — Todo mundo merece uma segunda chance e a sociedade bruxa não está dando isso. Todos fazem olhos cegos para os absurdos pregados por famílias puristas há décadas e se espantam quando alguém como Voldemort consegue subir ao poder com tanta facilidade.

Draco observou silenciosamente o seu discurso.

— Eu não vou falar sobre mim — ele disse, preparando-se para fechar a porta.

— Não precisa! — interrompeu-o — Eu quero saber o que acontecia na Mansão Malfoy.

— O que isso tem a ver com a Batalha? — ele perguntou.

— A Batalha foi o final de uma guerra.

Draco olhou-a tão fixamente que se olhar matasse, ela já estaria morta.

Ossos do ofício.

— No porão ficaram aprisionados Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Olivander e um duende. O duende e o Thomas estavam fugindo e foram capturados por sequestradores. Lovegood estava lá como chantagem por causa das publicações de seu pai.

Disso ela sabia.

— Olivander foi ordens de Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele queria saber sobre a ligação da varinha dele com a de Potter — Draco disse apressadamente essa parte, doido para livrar-se dela — Não houveram muitos prisioneiros no porão. O porão era protegido com feitiços anti aparatação, entre outros. Bellatrix torturava-os no salão de festas. Nos jardins, estavam construindo um labirinto para se divertirem com os prisioneiros, mas então a Batalha aconteceu e isso acabou. Você-Sabe-Quem invadiu a casa de minha família depois que meu pai foi preso, então as reuniões aconteciam lá. Só quem tinha a marca podia passar pelo portão. Eu fui obrigado a servi-lo ou minha mãe morreria. Se é só isso...

Ele não esperou que ela respondesse, fechando a porta na sua cara.

Engoliu em seco.

O labirinto parecia uma recordação do Torneio Tribruxo, quando Voldemort matou Cedric Diggory, tentou matar Potter e ressurgiu com um novo corpo.  
Esses tipos de detalhes ela não queria abordar em seu livro. Não queria saber da ligação dele com a varinha de Potter, por qual motivo ele sobreviveu ou como derrotou-o.

Sentia que havia coisas que deveriam ficar no mistério mesmo. Não era uma jornalista enxerida como Skeeter. As pessoas mereciam privacidade, mesmo que fossem públicas.

Se o que Malfoy dizia era mesmo verdade, aquele buraco da história estava preenchido. Ela não tinha motivos para duvidar de sua palavra.

_"Momentos como a caça às bruxas foram fundamentais para definir a sociedade bruxa como ela é atualmente. Não houve maior ameaça desde Gellert Grindelwald do que um bruxo chamado Tom Marvolo Riddle, mais conhecido como Lord Voldemort ou Você-Sabe-Quem. A história é uma área de conhecimento importante para que não cometamos os mesmos erros do passado, sabendo já qual será o seu desfecho. Sendo assim, essa obra tem como objetivo apresentar a história de Tom Riddle e expor os horrores vividos durante a Primeira e a Segunda Guerra Bruxas"._

Correr atrás da Primeira Guerra Bruxa e a história de Voldemort não tinha sido tão fácil.

— Em que posso lhe ser útil, senhorita Greengrass?

Ela puxou uma cadeira para observar o antigo diretor.

— Estou escrevendo um livro sobre o que aconteceu na guerra — disse Astoria — Eu acho que a história serve para analisarmos o porquê das coisas aconteceram como aconteceram e evitar que isso se repita futuramente.  
Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça, demonstrando escutá-la.

— O senhor foi um dos bruxos mais poderosos que tivemos e o único a quem Voldemort temeu — ela continuou — Então deve saber quem ele era. Quem Tom Riddle era.

— Estou impressionado — o diretor disse — Como descobriu o seu nome?

— Apesar de Voldemort lembrar muito o francês, que significaria "voo da morte", saberíamos se ele fosse um bruxo estrangeiro, como soubemos quando foi Grindelwald — ela explicou — Então eu supus que ele seria um bruxo britânico, o que significaria que ele estudou em Hogwarts. O Ministério da Magia tem uma cópia da lista de estudantes que ingressaram, por causa do rastreador. Jornalistas do Profeta Diário têm fácil acesso a documentos.

Ele moveu a cabeça de acordo com sua lógica.

— E então eu estabeleci uma data limite e me veio à cabeça que poderia ser um anagrama — ela completou — A procura foi mais demorada do que parece.

— Muito eficaz. Se tivesse a informação de que houve uma morte, na primeira vez que a Câmara Secreta se abriu, poderia ter encontrado bem mais rápido — disse Dumbledore.

Foi ali que ela percebeu que a história de Tom Riddle era muito mais complexa do que tinha imaginado.

— Eu não estou interessada em saber sobre como ele ressuscitou ou a relação dele com Harry Potter — ela esclareceu — Eu só preciso saber quem ele era. O porquê de ter se tornado o monstro que se tornou.

Viu-o menear com a cabeça.

— Está com o tempo livre? — ele perguntou, sábio.

Uma Amortentia.

Era inacreditável.

O maior monstro que existiu, apesar de muitos classificarem Grindelwald dessa forma, era dessa forma por causa de uma Amortentia.

O professor Slughorn pareceu horrorizado quando ela lhe foi fazer umas perguntas e então resmungou quando soube que falou com o retrato de Dumbledore.

— Eu não quero o meu nome exposto nisso — ele disse.

— Eu só quero saber sobre Amortentia.

Ele concordou, relutante.

Falaram sobre os efeitos colaterais da Amortentia e de outras poções do amor em várias situações. O que explicava sobre elas serem proibidas em Hogwarts. Havia até mesmo um projeto de lei que tinha rolado uma época por causa da lei do sigilo em magia.

O castelo tinha se reerguido.

Demorou, mas tinham conseguido.

Ele não parecia o mesmo, é claro. Tanta violência, tantas pessoas mortas... Passou a mão por uma parede de pedras a caminho da sala de troféus, onde observou o troféu de serviços prestados a escola de Tom Riddle.

Era uma grande responsabilidade escrever sobre aquilo de uma forma que as pessoas não romantizassem e sentissem pena de um monstro como aquele.

Ela não sentia.

O seu livro ficou pronto algumas semanas depois de intensa pesquisa e trabalho. Agradecia pelas penas copiadoras e de repetição rápida, ou certamente estaria com uma tendinite arrasadora.

Era 2 de maio. Como jornalista do Profeta — ela precisava ganhar dinheiro antes de se tornar uma famosa historiadora, certo? — , era obrigação sua participar da festa promovida pelo Ministério. E muitas pessoas influentes eram convidadas, apesar de também odiarem aquele clima de comemoração em cima de uma data tão dolorosa.

Muitos sangues puros estavam lá. Era a forma do Ministério dizer que a guerra acabou, então todos deveriam conviver com as diferenças e blábláblá.

Pôde ver os aurores Potter e Weasley junto com a Granger, que trabalhava no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia criando projetos de lei, e a jogadora de quadribol Ginny Weasley.

(Elas só se aproximariam depois que a mulher largasse a profissão para ter uma família e passasse a trabalhar na coluna de esportes do Profeta Diário).

Decidiu que sua noite seria uma merda quando avistou Daphne e Alnilan. Por que o Ministério insistia mesmo para aquele tipo de evento acontecer?

Estava tentando fugir da meia irmã quando esbarrou na terceira última pessoa que queria ver.

— Meissa Corbyn — disse Draco — Então, quando era mesmo que o edital seria publicado?

— Astoria!

Virou-se irritada para Daphne.

— Você não pode fazer isso comigo — a loira exclamou — Não pode me ignorar desse jeito!

— Se saiu muito bem fazendo isso nos últimos dezenove antes — ela retrucou — Não é porque papai morreu que agora vai ficar tudo bem e seremos todas felizes para sempre.

— Foi o último pedido dele.

Astoria virou as costas, apertando a saia do vestido com um punho antes que ela desse um soco no rosto da irmã.

— Ajudei no seu livro?

Estava apoiada em uma parede, afastada de todos por um tempo. Até aquele momento.

— Você vai ficar me seguindo? — Astoria perguntou, sem paciência.

— Não precisa ser tão nervosinha — ele disse.

— Porque você foi um poço de boa vontade quando eu fui até a sua casa.

Draco sentou-se no degrau da escada.

— Sinto muito. Não tenho boas experiências com jornalistas — ele respondeu.

Realmente estava mudado.

O Draco Malfoy que ela conheceu em Hogwarts nunca pediria perdão a alguém.

— Eu só queria entender o que torna as pessoas tão cruéis a ponto de matarem as outras por diversão — disse Astoria — O meu pai morreu nas mãos de um Comensal da Morte, mas não foi um Avada Kedavra. Foi um feitiço das trevas que eu nunca ouvi falar, que o fez agonizar por minutos até a morte.

Ele sustentou o seu olhar.

— Conseguiu as respostas? — ele perguntou.

— Conseguiu as suas, _doutor_?

Era um final diferente para um Comensal da Morte: se tornar medibruxo do St Mungos.

— Ainda não — ele respondeu e ela não entendeu o que ele quis dizer.  
Draco levantou-se do degrau.

— A gente se vê, _Meissa_.

E então afastou-se.

(Nem parecia que eles iam se ver no tratamento da doença crônica de Astoria um mês depois. E se casar. E ter um filho).

Apesar de não esperar muito de seu livro, ela estava feliz por ter terminado aquele projeto pessoal e aberto portas para resolver a sua vida dali em diante.

(O livro vendeu bastante e foi bem elogiado, sendo referência até mesmo em Hogwarts, mas ela não voltou a escrever sobre história por falta de ideias).

(Mas ela ajudou Draco em uma pesquisa sobre doenças trouxas no mundo bruxo e eles escreveram sobre isso juntos).

(Já Rita Skeeter continuou escrevendo livros sobre ex-diretores de Hogwarts. E continuou sendo bajulada por Betty).


End file.
